Sunset Shows Her friends Their Pony Selves
by Henry Seville
Summary: Sunset shows her friends their pony photos from Equestria. Hilarity ensues.


**Author's note: This story takes place after the last chapter of my other story, To Reassemble A Broken Heart, and it's recommended to at least read the last chapter of that story before you read this one-shot.**

 **Thanks to Lord Izanagi for the edit.**

* * *

Sunset sat on the school's entrance stairs with her friends, holding her phone to show them what she had captured from Celestia's wedding. After showing them the video of the wedding ceremony, everyone was extremely thrilled, and Rarity and Fluttershy even shed a few tears of joy.

"That...that was so cute!" Rarity said, pulling on her hair in a demonstration of 'cuteness overload'.

"Wow! When I wondered about what would the 'ponies' look like, I never expected this!" Rainbow Dash said in amazement. "Those guys are really beautiful!"

"Principal...I mean 'Princess' Luna was cute," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, but the best pony there was Princess Celestia for sure!" Rarity added.

"Nah! Luna is best pony hands down!" Rainbow Dash said, backing up Fluttershy.

Sunset flipped to the photo of Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich. "Hey, Pinkie, guess who's that pink mare?" Sunset said.

"Wait, WAIT! That can't be me, right?!" Pinkie said.

Sunset nodded.

"Yes! I Look like a crazy party girl even in another world!" Pinkie exclaimed happily. "But who's that cute guy...I mean 'stallion' beside me?"

"That's Cheese Sandwich. He's, like, a male version of you," Sunset replied, smirking.

"Wow! Does that mean there's a Cheese Sandwich in our world?! Why isn't he in our school?! I must find him!" Pinkie said, darting her eyes left and right.

"Rainbow Dash, meet yourself!" Sunset said, flipping to Rainbow Dash's photo where Cheese Sandwich jumped into the scene.

"Wow! That's me?! Whoohoo! I look awesome in any dimension!" Rainbow Dash said, then jumped happily in the air.

"Oh, Fluttershy," Sunset called, showing everyone Fluttershy's photo with Danny the Changeling.

"Wait...do you mean this yellow pony is me?" Fluttershy asked; Sunset nodded. "Who's that...creature beside me?"

"Well, that's...Danny the Changeling, your coltfriend," Sunset replied, smiling stupidly.

Fluttershy widened her eyes. "You mean...like...my boyfriend?...Oh, my!" She blushed so hard, her cheeks looked like they would explode.

Rarity giggled. "Oh, Fluttershy, your 'pony self' has a strange taste in guys...I mean stallions!" She giggled again.

"Heh! Watch your own taste, Rarity!" Sunset said, showing Rarity her photo where she had danced Spike.

"What? That's me? Ooooh! Look so fabulous! I would recognized myself even if you didn't tell me, because just look at her! Everything in that mare just screams 'Rarity'!" After taking another glance at the photo, she noticed her 'taste'. "Wait a minute, am I dancing with a...small dragon?"

"Yes. It's Spike," Sunset replied.

Rarity's eyes widened. "What?! Twilight's dog? So he wasn't lying when he said he was a fire breathing dragon?...And we danced together?"

Sunset nodded.

Rarity blushed and played with her hair. "Well...for a dragon, he looks kinda cute. _For a dragon_!"

"So, no photos for me?" Applejack asked.

"Of course there are." Sunset flipped to a selfie of her and Applejack.

Applejack chuckled. "My pony self looks almost how I imagined. And I suppose that the bacon-haired Unicorn who's taking the selfie is you, Sunset, right?"

"Yes, ind...Wait, what?! Bacon-haired?!" Sunset exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh. "Haha, so funny, Applejack!"

"Well, you've just made Rarity and Fluttershy blush, and I just had to avenge for them." Applejack high fived with Rarity.

Sunset saw Flash Sentry passing by them. "Hey, Flash! Come over here."

"Oh, hey there, girls. What's up?" Flash greeted.

"Wanna see what you and Twilight look like in Equestria?" Sunset asked.

Flash raised an eyebrow. "Really? You took photos from the wedding? That's great!" He walked towards them and sat on the stairs.

Sunset played the video of Flash and Twilight singing together, and everyone around her began to move with the song.

Flash laughed in amazement. "Well, I'm gonna guess that the purple... 'Alicorn', is Twilight, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is," Sunset replied. "And the orange Pegasus with her is you."

Flash blushed and wore a sad look. "Oh, so she already has a copy of me there? Good, good." He turned his gaze to the ground. "By the way, is Twilight visiting any soon?"

"I don't know. She may be busy. You know, she's a Princess, after all," Sunset replied.

"What are you gonna do with all those photos and videos, Sunset?" Applejack said.

"Well, publish them on YouTube, of course! So everyone here in CHS can see their pony selves. No one out of the school will believe that the videos are real, and they'll say that they are just some well-animated CGI," Sunset replied.

"I don't know, Sunset. Things like these on the web may cause some trouble. Just give it to the folks here. Magic must stay a secret, remember?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Sunset said, flipping between the photos, and coming across her selfie with Rainbow Dash with Celestia and Sombra kissing in the background. In the photo, rainbow Dash was sticking her tongue out. Sunset smiled. "Hey, Rainbow Dash! You're gonna love this photo!"

"Show it to me!" Rainbow Dash pushed the others aside and took a close look. "Haha! Best selfie EVER!"

"I can't believe you did that for her!" Rarity said. "I have to admit, that photo is so beautiful...and hilarious! Look at Rainbow Dash's face! It's priceless!"

"Oh, yeah! I want to put that photo in a frame and show it to the whole school, especially Principal Celestia!" Rainbow Dash said.

"What about Principal Celestia?" Principal Celestia herself said, stopping by them with some papers in her hands..

Sunset and the others exchanged looks of mischief, then Sunset stepped towards Celestia, after flipping to a photo of Celestia and Sombra kissing.

"Principal Celestia, meet your husband!" Sunset left the phone in front of Celestia with a smirk plastered on her face.

Celestia's cheeks reddened, as she stared in utter shock at the photo, dropping the papers she had been carrying. "Oh, dear! Is that...Superintendent Sombra?!"


End file.
